


Tough Guys

by RedLlamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Flirting, Grinding, Hate Sex, I'm bad at writing action scenes; forgive me, M/M, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, hate flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: for my riordanverse discord group, I present you: Jercy tough guy dry humping





	Tough Guys

Percy always came over on Mondays and Tuesdays, at exactly eight o’clock p.m. The time at which he left varied, but usually at midnight. This was because the WWE Monday and Tuesday episodes started at eight.

Percy and Jason are absolute WWE nuts. They love the drama, the action, the flashy costumes and loud entrances. They just love watching professional athletes beat the absolute shit out of each other. The second thing that they love is beating the absolute shit out of themselves in honor of their faves.

Lately, Percy’s been on a real Randy Orton high, yelling and whooping like a dumbass whenever he comes on screen. Jason giggles, thinking he’s really cute for getting worked up over Randy Orton, out of all people.

“Dude, are you ready for your boy to get his ass kicked?” Percy said in way of greeting when Jason opened the door for him. He didn’t even wait for an answer, he blew past Jason to the living room as if  _ he _ was the one who lived here.

“Excuse me?” Jason began, closing the door behind him. Percy had already made himself comfortable on the couch, stretching his legs out obnoxiously. Jason grabbed an ankle and pulled it off.

“You heard me,” Percy looked up at him, a challenge in his eyes.

“Elias can beat Randy’s ass any given day,” Jason asserted.

“Well, right now he’s just Shane’s bitch, now, isn’t he?”

Jason narrowed his eyes. Percy smugly grinned at him.

The first few bars of the opening theme song played, and Jason very cautiously sat down on the couch.

 

Percy was currently standing up, bouncing on his feet. He was also screaming. And red in the face.

Jason was holding his head in his hands. He can’t believe his guy just lost.

“In your face, Grace!” Percy was jumping all around, sticking his pointer in Jason’s face. Jason swatted at him, but it only fueled Percy’s annoyingness.

“Would you quit it?”

“Sorry, I can’t, wanna know why?”

“What.”

“Because  _ your _ guy is quitting!” Percy yelled right in front of Jason’s face. Jason pushed him away, but Percy pushed him back onto the couch. Jason got up, suddenly incensed, and went for a headlock. Percy tried pulling away from him, punching his gut as he tried to get away. Jason stepped on his feet, making him lose his balance. As Percy tripped his way down, Jason let go and shoved him down.

“Fuck!” Percy yelped, kicking at Jason’s legs.

“Hey!” Jason says, moving to get over him and pin his legs down. Percy kicks out from under him, crawling away. Jason crawls over to him, grabbing his leg and pulling him towards him. Percy fights and squirms under his grasp, but Jason has been fighting longer, training harder, so with much effort he manages to climb over him and grab his hands, pinning them next to his head. Percy tries to kick out under him, but Jason pins his legs with his own, effectively spreading his legs down.

Percy still struggled against him, bucking his body upwards in an attempt to throw Jason off but he wouldn’t budge. He glared daggers into his eyes, face red from anger and contempt. Jason smirked at him. He had him right where he wanted.

“It’s over Percy. I have the high ground,” Jason bragged, biting back a cheeky grin at his own reference. He leaned back on him a bit. Percy rolled his eyes, and tried once more bucking himself out of Jason’s hold.

What he wasn’t expecting was to suddenly grind his hips against Jason’s. Jason let out an involuntary gasp, and Percy’s eyes widened.

“Uh,” Jason tried, mortified at his sudden half-flag. He was expecting Percy to make fun of him, but went red in the face when Percy tried it again. He bit back a groan, but Percy was in awe at his reactions.

He wanted to die. But in the heat of the moment, and in the haze of sudden pleasure, he ground down on Percy, eliciting a very loud moan if he ever heard one. Despite his red face, Jason smirked at him. Percy furrowed his brows, and very angrily rubbed their crotches together.

Oh. So it’s gonna be like that now, huh?

They started grinding on each other like inexperienced teenagers, which they were, but with anger. Percy spread his legs more, daring Jason to accept the challenge. Jason not only accepted, he got up from Percy’s legs and took his hands from Percy’s to hook under his knees and wrap his legs around his waist. With this new position, Jason really rubbed down hard on Percy’s hard cock, and Percy could only gasp and throw his head back.

Jason bit his lip at the sight of a very flustered and turned on Percy. He rolled their hips together, revelling in the soft gasps that Percy made.

“Fuck,” he breathed, feeling heat start pooling low in his belly. He bucked faster, harder against Percy, needy for the necessary friction to come. “Fuck,” he repeated. “Fuck!”

Percy rolled his hips against Jason’s, lost in the sensation. He moaned very loudly when Jason started picking up the pace, and grabbed onto his shoulders.

A few thrusts more, and Jason shook from head to toe, cuming strongly in his jeans. He got his breathing back to normal, and got up from Percy. When he looked back down to him, he saw that Percy was very confused, very angry, and very flustered.

“Oh, you’re waiting for you,” Jason teased. Percy’s icy glare could kill a legion. “Sorry. Not tonight.” He shrugged, a malicious grin etched on his face.

Percy got up and shoved him down on the couch, hurriedly straddling him.

“Fuck you, Grace,” he spat, very needily humping him.

“Give me a moment, and we can do that,” Jason promised, holding on to Percy’s waist.


End file.
